


Forgotten Friendship

by JustSimon



Category: MixiM (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after MixiM's ending. Chie experienced really uneasy decisionand then remembered someone important, her best or even close friend, but what about is their friendship?
Relationships: Chie/An





	Forgotten Friendship

'ie. hie. CHIE!' "

When Chie opened eyes, in front of herself she saw a worried girl with a purple hair and slightly dark skin, Chie knew this girl as her best friend, An. 

'Finally you returned in sense, i was sick worried for you, do you remember me?' "... An... AN! I am so happy to see you again." 

Chie without a thoughts hugged her best friend tight. 

'There, there.' "I made it, i left that cursed place. But what should i do now?" 'Well, we could begin our new life with a right start.' "With a right start..." 'Chie is there something wrong?' "An, i should tell you something, i think we can't be best friends anymore." 'Oh, i see, well, it was nice to be your best friend all this ti-' "Because you more than a friend for me, i wanna that you became my girlfriend." 'W-What!?' "I understand, it's very shocking for you, but let me explain, when we were alive, i remember that we spent time together a lot, how you helped me often, i remember a many happy memories, but i couldn't remember them a while i, i mean, we all were in the dream world, so i just tried to find exit from that place, find a courage to face with my fears, fears of unknown, so i did it, but now i remembered all my life, I understand, it's ridiculous if girl love girl, but i couldn't be silent, if you wanna just stay friends, i understand." 

After those words of Chie, An walked closer and hugged the dreamer with a brown hair. 

'I remembered, i remembered those happy times too and i miss by them very much.' "An..." 'And if you think that i don't understand your feelings, you're wrong. Maybe our friendship was forgotten, it's still very weird situation for me, but you know what will never be forgotten? Our connection, Chie we are connected by some invisible tread of fate, i hope you believe in this too.' "... I believe, i completely believe in this tread of our fate, i won't let anyone cut or tear our conection apart." 'Fully agree." 

Girls departed and Chie took An for a hand, from that, girls blushed. 

'Um Chie, i am not very confident, so please, take care of me.' "Don't worry, you are in perfect hands." 'Somehow it's worrying me more.' 

From that moment An became Chie's girlfriend, but often she been inconfident and even shy, so mostly of time Chie took care of her, but despite on that Chie knew, that An trying her best, she just need some emotional push. 


End file.
